


Excerpt from "TOORU PLAYS Bb CLARINET FIGHT ME BIYANCHES"

by Cup of Suga (CheetahLeopard2)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AND WHAT YOU MIGHT WANT TO SEE, EXCERPT FROM MARCHING BAND FIC THAT'S TAKING UP ALL MY TIME, M/M, PLEASE COMMENT THOUGHTS AND SUGGESTIONS AND WHETHER YOU'RE EXCITED FOR THE FULL FIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/Cup%20of%20Suga
Summary: I HAVE BEEN WRITING THIS FOREVER I JUST FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER THE DAY BEFORE YESTERDAY AND WROTE MOST OF THE SECOND CHAPTER YESTERDAY





	Excerpt from "TOORU PLAYS Bb CLARINET FIGHT ME BIYANCHES"

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT
> 
> THIS IS AN EXCERPT FROM THIS HUGE MARCHING BAND FIC I'M WRITING  
> IT'S CANON COMPLIANT SOMEHOW  
> ALSO I MADE A NOD TO THIS MOMENT IN "MEMERS DREAMERS AND VOLLEYBALL TEAMERS"
> 
> THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED ON MY BAND TRIP

**Tooru Oikawa**

We’re so bored we fell asleep! How’s school?

 

**Hajime Iwaizumi**

Fine. We’re in break atm and I got you the hw.

 

**Tooru Oikawa**

Thanks Iwa-chan! I can always count on you~

 

**Hajime Iwaizumi**

Crappykawa you know that

 

Tooru can feel his ears go red. His heart rate picks up the slightest bit and for a second it’s as though his entire life freezes with the amazing anchor in his life that is Hajime Iwaizumi.

The pounding of his heart must have woken Sora, because they sit up and shoot him a concerned expression before spotting the phone in his hand and nodding in understanding.

**Tooru Oikawa**

Ah the ever reliable Iwa-chan!!!

 

Thank you.

 

**Hajime Iwaizumi**

Anytime. Ah gtg to history class. Bye.

 

**Tooru Oikawa**

Good luck! Bye~

 

Tooru sighs, feeling a bit lonely. The bus stops again and Tooru looks out of the window. And there, sitting inconspicuously, is a weed store.

The next row over and in front of them, the boy whose water bottle was first to go called out to the band director.

“Hey can we stop so I can go to the bathroom there?” the boy points directly to the store.

No one but the first two rows containing kids and of course the adult rows seem to have heard, and the band director calmly responds, “Not now. Maybe on the way back when everyone’s phones are out of battery.” 

Sora snickers and shakes their head slightly next to him.

“Hey!” the director calls out, garnering the attention of most of the bus, “Who here brought phone chargers?”

About 70% of the kids raised their hands and the band director shook his head at the boy, “Sorry, no dice.”

Sora mimes an exaggerated ‘darn it’ snap and Tooru smothers his laughter with a hand.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
